Beauty and Ashes
by EstellaB
Summary: Jill has a Christmas present for Lucy. Missing Moment from Not Meeting The In-Laws, but can easily be read alone.


**This is a missing scene from "Not Meeting the In-Laws". However, that story seems to be on rather long-term hiatus (sorry! I just don't have the time at the moment), but I have always loved this idea, so I posted it anyway. It needs a little polishing up-it was intended to flow with the rest of the chapter-but I hope you enjoy it.**

"Lucy."

It was the last moment that the two friends would share in the Christmas holidays, and Lucy looked up from scribbling her address on a bit of paper. They had promised to write.

"I know we said we wouldn't, but I have a Christmas present for you," Jill admitted, with a smidge of anticipation. "It isn't wrapped, I'm afraid."

"Jill-" Lucy began, but Jill waved off her protests before they could properly begin.

"I don't want one from you. Aslan knows you're a student nurse! This is one thing that I think... well, I think that there's more than me at work in the giving of it." She blushed at what sounded like an arrogant statement. "That is... well, I think I'll just give it to you." Fishing in her bag, she pulled out a soft, shimmering piece of fabric. She held it up and shook it out, so that it fell from the shoulders down; it filled the room with the smell of woodlands. "I hope... well, I've had it since I was nine, but somehow I could never..."

She hadn't know, initially, what strange sentiment inspired her to reach towards the back of her wardrobe and pack the long-abandoned dress. Despite frequently telling herself that it was probably too small, she had never been able to throw away her favourite reminder of Narnia. Over the past year or so, she'd come to realise that her best reminder of Narnia actually lived, breathed, and regularly made sarcastic comments. Even then, though... who would willingly throw away a present from Aslan?

Of course, Lucy recognised the dress as a Narnian one the instant it was shaken out. "Jill, there is no way I can accept that," she said firmly.

"Try it on." Jill's tone brooked no argument. "It's your colour. I want to see if it fits."

With a lump in her throat, Lucy took the outstretched gown, and, shedding her English clothes, she stepped into it. Of course, there was no way that a dress that had once fitted an angular nine-year-old could fit a young woman, regardless of how short she was; perhaps some Narnian magic lingered in the fabric along with the scent. The dress fitted Lucy as perfectly as it ever had Jill. Her eyes filled, and, childlike, she spun.

"You're so beautiful." Jill's words were sincere, and Lucy's tears spilled.

"I feel it," she agreed, in wonder. It had been years-five, or twenty-since she had felt truly lovely.

"And that's why you must have it-to remind you that you are. Beautiful, you know, and as God made you. When Aslan made it..." It had been a thought playing in Jill's mind for some days, but she felt silly for voicing it. She did so anyway. "He breathed on me, and this is what happened. But I think that he knew it was for you eventually."

"I think He likes to do things like that," Lucy said solemnly. "Oh, Jill, how can I ever say thank you?"

Jill was as undemonstrative in nature as Eustace(1). She coughed uncomfortably. "Wear it to one of Susan's parties," she suggested, with a mischievous look in her eyes, "and show the dandies of London that they're chasing the wrong sister."

"Who'd look twice at me with Su in the room?" Lucy's voice wasn't bitter, it was light and amused.

_Who'd look even _once_ at me with _either_ of you in the room? _Jill's thoughts didn't reflect Lucy's tone at all, but she smiled anyway. "I'm sure you'd be surprised," was all she said.

"Well," Lucy said briskly, wriggling back out of the gown. "I shall certainly save it for a special occasion, though perhaps not _that _special; I'd never wear it if I waited until it deserved to be worn." She caught Jill's hand. "I truly am grateful, Jill."

When they made their way downstairs, to Edmund and Eustace and a hall full of cases, Edmund thought he noticed an expression on his sister's face that he rarely saw these day; for an instant, he was reminded of the Lucy that used to ride next to him in battle. It was only an instant, and he dismissed it the next moment, but it was wonderful to see Lucy the Valiant again.

**(1). I know, I know; in LB, Jill is actually quite demonstrative and emotional-however, in SC, she is irritable and the only emotions she ever REALLY displays are remorse, snippiness, and anger. Hardly anything of the generosity she is showing here-so I am taking a liberty in deciding that her emotion-displaying nature actually came gradually between now and TLB.**


End file.
